Tyrael
"He has intervened for the sake of humankind time and again, for he sees the potential for heroism and selflessness in each of us. He has even acted against the mandates of his fellow Council members to fight on our behalf. For that alone I always have and always will believe in him." —Deckard CainBook of Cain Tyrael, formerly the Archangel of Justice,' '''now the '''Aspect of Wisdom', is an archangel-turned mortal—something of a maverick to the High Heavens, and a stalwart defender of Sanctuary. Biography The Great Conflict :"Tyrael does not understand. He cannot see beyond the glory of battle. In time, he may. But that day is not yet here." —Inarius2013-09-21, (Spoiler) Reaper of Souls - Inarius Lore Sound Files. YouTube, accessed on 2013-10-04 The Great Conflict was fought for time immemorial, and Tyrael was no exception in regards to waging it. As the Archangel of Justice, his exploits in battle became the stuff of legend.Diablo III Tyrael Standing Premium Tee. J!NX, accessed on 2014-01-16 Off the battlefield, he administered the Courts of Justice. One such engagement was in battle against demon forces led by Diablo himself. The Lord of Terror was captured, with Tyrael and Auriel pointing out that holding him captive would serve their cause better than slaying the demon outright, knowing that he would return. However, Imperius carried out his own form of justice regardless, slaying the Lord of Terror.Diablo III: Wrath In another engagement, Tyrael faced the Lord of Sin, Azmodan. However, a fellow angel, Ardleon, called for aid, and despite being posed to deliver a killing blow to the Lord of Sin, Tyrael came to his comrade's aid. Izual served as Tyrael's lieutenant during the aeons of war, but was captured by Hell during an assault on the Hellforge.Diablo Manual Inarius also served under him and tried to make him see the futility of the conflict, but Tyrael would not be swayed.Birthright Either way, the Great Conflict ground to a halt on its own—the Worldstone had disappeared, and the forces of Heaven and Hell could only blame each other before realizing that a third party had absconded with the artifact. The Sin War :"I did call them abominations...and I was wrong! My vote is for them...For I would see what they might become...and marvel in it." —Tyrael vouches for humanity's continued existence In the course of the Sin War, Heaven would come to discover what Hell had already done so—Sanctuary. A world created by rogue angels and demons led by Lilith and Inarius. A world inhabited by the race of Men—beings descended from the nephalem, who had been brought into the world through the coupling of angels and demons. Venturing into the world, Tyrael spirited away Achilios, telling him that he had need of him.Scales of the Serpent He forced him to target his Edyrem comrades including their leader Uldyssian, seeing them as key threats and unnatural blights upon the face of Creation. Achilios managed to refuse however, surprising Tyrael. He later convinced the edyrem that Uldyssian had been possessed by Malic. Surveying the situation, Tyrael was satisfied. Despite earlier considerations, he would not have these "abominations" allying with Heaven. They had to be eliminated due to the threat their inherent powers posed. And with the edyrem fragmented, Sanctuary's potential defenders would not be able to stand against his justice. As such, Tyrael was among the Heavenly Host who descended upon the world, meeting in battle with the Edyrem and the Demonic Hordes themselves. Uldyssian, realizing that his growing power risked the destruction of the world, sacrificed himself to end the battle, saving Sanctuary, all those he loved, and perhaps most importantly of all, his own humanity. It was an act that touched Tyrael and swayed his heart—he had called these beings abominations. Yet no abomination would have made such a sacrifice as Uldyssian had. The Angiris Council convened to discuss Sanctuary's fate. Imperius opted to eradicate Inarius and Lilith's progeny while Auriel and Itherael voted in favor of humanity, believing that humanity's potential to serve the Light could surpass even their roles and that the Conflict might be ended for good. Malthael abstained. Thus, the deciding vote would be left to Tyrael—were he to side with Imperius (as everyone suspected he would), Sanctuary would be destroyed, as a tie would still result in their original goal being carried out. Tyrael however, sided with humanity. They would be left to their own devices, free to choose between Light and Dark.The Veiled Prophet Demonsbane :"I am a wanderer; I have seen more than most would ever imagine. That is merely my nature." "Will you give me your name?" "My name is Tyrael." —Tyrael conversing with Siggard In 302, Tyrael was present in Entsteig. Having taken the disguise of a golden-haired man, he met Siggard on the Night of Souls. Siggard, having supposedly survived the Battle of Blackmarch from two days past, wanted to return to the area. Tyrael pointed him northwards to his destination, but recommended that Siggard instead head south for Entsteig. Siggard nonetheless headed north. The two reunited at Brennor, which was about to come under siege by the forces of the archdemon Assur. Siggard was incredulous that Tyrael was an archangel and that those around him knew so, but as Tyrael pointed out, he'd never asked. But to answer the question of what aid he could provide, all Tyrael could offer was advice. As Assur was protected by the Glyph of Invincibility, Tyrael advised the fortress's defenders to focus on his army instead. Brennor fell, but Siggard was nonetheless able to defeat Assur in single combat, despite his glyph making it impossible for any living being to slay him. Meeting him afterwards, Tyrael revealed what Siggard had begun to suspect, that he had in fact died at Blackmarch, but his soul had not been claimed by death. Tyrael advised him that it was unlikely that he would find rest through revenge, but an act of love might suffice. Yet for the immediate future, Siggard would be a good ally against the forces of Hell. With that, Tyrael faded away and departed.Demonsbane The Dark Exile Tyrael would at times make sojourns into Sanctuary. However, greater tragedy was to come—Hell had not given up on Sanctuary, believing that humanity could be swayed to their cause. This was a view not shared by the Lesser Evils however, and in what became known as the Dark Exile, the Prime Evils were banished into Sanctuary. However, they were still capable of bringing woe to the mortal realm, and by the time Tyrael discovered their actions, they'd been active for decades. This concerned Tyrael greatly—Sanctuary had been spared by a margin of one vote when the Angiris Council had discussed its fate. If Heaven learned that Hell was focused on Man, it might carry out what he and Imperius once, and perhaps still, intended. As such, he kept silent. He would intervene on Sanctuary's behalf, and do so alone. Fashioning three soulstones out of the Worldstone, Tyrael gathered a number of mages, forming a group called the Horadrim. Over many years, they hunted down the three Primes. Mephisto fell first, and Baal second, though he shattered the soulstone meant for him in battle. There was not enough time to reformulate the soulstone,2013-12-08, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III Lore and Story Q&A Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-04-21 but with the suggestion that a mortal heart could serve as a surrogate soulstone, Tal Rasha stepped forward, plunging the stone into his flesh. Tyrael assured him that his sacrifice would not be forgotten, and led the mages to a tomb beneath the sands of Aranoch. There, the Horadrim built a binding stone etched with runes of containment. Tal Rasha ordered that he be bound to the stone, and as the other mages looked on in sorrow, Tyrael jammed the soulstone shard into Tal Rasha's heart, transferring Baal's essence into the mage's body. Sorrowfully, the Horadrim departed, leaving Tal Rasha to wrestle with Baal's writhing spirit for all eternity. Finally, after a decade of searching, the Horadrim confronted Diablo in the lands of Khanduras. The soulstone worked and was hidden away within a labyrinthine cave system near the River Talsande. Tyrael appeared before the Horadrim one last time, commending them for having achieved a victory despite their losses. He declared that the site would have to be guarded and to this end, the Horadrim erected a monastery over the site. Tyrael had succeeded—the Primes were captured, Sanctuary still existed and Heaven was none the wiser. However, he had not counted on the Prime Evils' ability to exert their will over Men.Diablo II Manual Over time, Mephisto would corrupt the Zakarum faith and Diablo would do likewise through the archbishop Lazarus.Diablo Manual The Return of Evil :"Stop! The beast contained herein shall not be set free — not even by you." —Tyrael confronts the Dark WandererDiablo II, The Infernal Gate (intro cinematic) In 1263,Diablo Timeline (defunct web page) Diablo escaped from his prison by corrupting the spirit of Aidan, hence referred to as the Dark Wanderer. He headed east, seeking to free his brothers, Mephisto and Baal. Baal was first, bound to Tal Rasha's body. Tyrael appeared to stop the release and did battle with the Wanderer. However, another had traveled with the Wanderer—Marius, and thanks to the demon's manipulations, released the Lord of Destruction. Tyrael telepathically ordered Marius to take Baal's soulstone to the Temple of Light in Kurast, where he would find a gateway to Hell and by extension, the Hellforge, where the stone could be destroyed. Immediately afterwards, Tyrael was ensared by Baal and bound to the Binding Stone.Diablo II, The Infernal Gate Tyrael came to be freed by a group of heroes who were pursuing the Dark Wanderer. They traveled to the Pandemonium Fortress, where he guided them to face Izual and Diablo himself. He dared not help them directly, as he had been weakened by Baal and feared that direct action could lead to the High Heavens discovering the danger Sanctuary was in. The heroes prevailed however, and Diablo's soulstone was destroyed, as was the stone of Mephisto.Diablo II, The Harrowing Marius, however, had not been so courageous. He had failed to venture into Hell and consequently, the stone was still in his possession. Possession that switched to Baal himself, now the last Prime Evil active in Sanctuary.Diablo II Ending Baal marched on Mount Arreat, intending to corrupt the Worldstone and in doing so, shackle humanity to Hell's cause. To this end, Tyrael transported the heroes to Harrogath, but weakened as he was, could not face Baal directly.Diablo II: Lord of Destruction The heroes came to defeat Baal, but were too late to prevent him corrupting the Worldstone. After transporting the heroes to safety, Tyrael cast his sword into the stone, shattering it. The resulting explosion destroyed Tyrael's physical form and rendered Arreat and the surrounding lands a barren wasteland. Worse still, although humanity had been saved yet again by the Archangel of Justice, the destruction of the Worldstone meant the world was open to both Heaven and Hell. Return to the High Heavens Eventually, Tyrael regained physical form. He returned to the Heavens and summoned El'druin to his side. The act of reformation was unprecedented, as usually angels were replaced through the Crystal Arch, a new angel embodying their aspect rather than rebirthing the original angel who was deceased. At some point after this, he advised Urzael to search Sanctuary for the missing Malthael, as the Archangel of Wisdom had taken an interest in humanity prior to his disappearance.2013-11-03, Reaper of Souls - Urzaels Journal Sound Files. YouTube, accessed on 2014-02-09 The End of Days :"You cannot judge me. I am justice itself! We were meant for more than this! To protect the innocent! But if our precious laws bind you all to inaction ... then I will no longer stand as your brother." —Tyrael's parting wordsDiablo III, ''Act II Intro Cinematic'' In 1285, evil threatened Sanctuary, this time from the Lesser Evils Belial and Azmodan. He promised that Man would not face the coming darkness alone. Imperius however, had since discovered his transgressions, and was unmoved by Tyrael's defiance. The two came to blows before Tyrael declared that if Heaven would not intervene on Man's behalf, he'd do so himself. Tearing off his wings, Tyrael deliberately chose to become mortal, sacrificing his angelic essence. In doing so, Tyrael hoped to demonstrate to the High Heavens that laws could be bent for a greater good. Such an act was without precedent amongst angelkind. Now mortal, Tyrael fell to Sanctuary as the Falling Star, smashing into the Tristram Cathedral. The journey left him weakened, but he was saved by a group of heroes, among which was a nephalem. Tyrael suffered from amnesia and over the first few days of his now mortal life, he tried to fight his body's need for sleep, something that he'd had no need for as an angel. When exhaustion took over, he dreamt—another new experience that filled him with disquiet, for while his dreams were initially wondrous, they steadily became darker. As an archangel who had watched entire generations of Men live and die, studying the forces that governed their lives, he had previously come to the conclusion that he'd learnt everything there was to know about being mortal. It was an assumption that the reality of his mortality shattered. By retrieving the shards of El'druin, Tyrael's memory was restored, and Belial's followers were defeated. However, his old friend, Deckard Cain, was killed in the battle, survived by his adopted daughter Leah, daughter of Aidan.Diablo III, Act 1 The pair carried out Deckard's funeral before heading east, to Caldeum. Caldeum was suffering from Belial's machinations, but there was a hope in the darkness. Adria, Leah's estranged mother, joined the heroes, presenting the Black Soulstone, capable of capturing all the lords of Hell within it. Thanks to the heroes, Caldeum revolted against Belial and the Lord of Lies himself was imprisoned within the soulstone.Diablo III, Act II. All that was left was Azmodan. And thanks to a vision Leah had, Tyrael and the others learnt that his forces were amassing at the Arreat Crater.Diablo III, Act III Intro Cinematic The group headed for Bastion's Keep, where the forces of Sanctuary and Hell met in battle. After a titanic struggle, the heroes came to confront Azmodan himself, capturing his essence in the Black Soulstone. Victory seemed assurred, though Adria pointed out the stone would have to be destroyed under specific circumstances. Adria, however, had been in league with Diablo since he awakened in Tristram, and turned the artifact on Leah. To the group's horror, it was revealed that Diablo had bred her as a vessel. A vessel that would contain the essences of the Seven Great Evils, all so neatly packaged within the Black Soulstone. Diablo now stood as the Prime Evil, and departed for the High Heavens. Tyrael and the others followed him.Diablo III, Act III Diablo and his forces rampaged through the High Heavens and Tyrael gave into despair. He reflected on his actions, wondering if it was mortal weakness that had prevented him from seeing through Adria's deception. Whether by siding with mankind, had he set the End of Days in Motion. As Diablo's assault continued, as he heard the wails of his breathren as they were torn apart, Tyrael became crippled with terror—a mortal emotion that he had never truly comprehended until now. However, his human companions refused to give up, and turned the tide of the invasion, even casting down Diablo himself.Diablo III, Act IV. In the aftermath, Tyrael decided to rejoin the Angiris Council, but as a mortal. Heeding the call of the Crystal Arch,2013-10-13, New York Comic Con 2013 Coverage – Book Signing Videos and Photos. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-10-13 he would now be the aspect of wisdom (though would remain as the Aspect of Justice). Accepting the Arch's call was one Tyrael made voluntarily—he believed that to ensure a new dawn for angels and humanity, the virtues of wisdom were required more than those of justice. Taking his place, Tyrael vowed that forevermore, Heaven and Sanctuary would stand together.Diablo III, Act IV Ending Cinematic A New Dawn :"Forevermore we shall stand together, angels and men, in the light of this glorious new dawn."'' —Tyrael Through Mortal Eyes Tyrael's euphoria did not last long. His mortal comrades departed Heaven and, now mortal himself, he struggled to find his place. Food and other necessities of mortal life were non-existent in Heaven, and the constant light of the realm interfered with his sleep patterns. While he could find rest, he began to suffer nightmares from the corruption that Diablo had brought to the realm. What had been familiar was now foreboding, and he felt out of place as a mortal amongst his angelic brethren. In the Courts of Justice (his former domain), fleeting visions of every angel who had perished at the hands of Diablo assaulted him. The fallen angels held Tyrael responsible for their deaths. Overcome with guilt, Tyrael lacked the courage to face their judgement and fled. More and more, Tyrael longed for the simplicity of his life as an archangel, to exist beyond mortal limitations. Such yearning reached its apex when he witnessed the Lightsong. Now mortal, he could only watch the event, not take part as he had done so previously. Alienated and alone, Tyrael reflected on his former companions—Cain, Leah, and the Nephalem. All of them with the ability to find hope in despair and muster courage in the face of overwhelming fear. Rather than cower from his emotions, Tyrael resolved to face them. Slowly, he adapted to his status. Slowly, he began to notice that something was wrong—with mortal eyes he beheld the High Heavens, and with mortal eyes, he noticed a subtle darkening of the realm, as discordant notes tainted the chorus of the Crystal Arch. And at the center of this growing disharmony, he beheld the Black Soulstone.Book of Tyrael The Dissonance :"An angel without wings. You are like a bird with clipped feathers that cannot fly. Perhaps we should put you in a cage." —Balzael mocking Tyrael In the wake of Diablo's defeat, Tyrael had resumed his involvement with the Angiris Council, though now embodying wisdom. Through his position, he learned that the Black Soulstone had been recovered by angels under the command of Imperius, and entrusted it to the group. However, Auriel and Imperius remained deadlocked over their approaches on how to deal with the artifact, and Itherael was paralyzed by indecision. Tyrael began to notice the adverse effects the relic was having on his breathren—angels who handled it for extended periods of time were bombarded with dark emotions intrinsic to the Great Evils. He warned the council of the disharmony the stone was creating, but was largely ignored. Imperius claimed Tyrael's apprehension was systemic of "mortal cowardice"—indeed, throughout the council's meetings, Imperius had been loathe to heed Tyrael's suggestions. Imperius held Tyrael responsible for the destruction Diablo had inflicted on Heaven, and claimed that his nature as a mortal prevented him from living up to Malthael's legacy. Tyrael knew there was some truth to such claims, that he had yet to embrace Malthael's aspect fully. Doubtful that he could do so, he refrained from bringing other angels in under his command. In addition to the Black Soulstone, there was still the issue of Sanctuary, as Imperius called for a re-vote for the fate of the mortal realm, once thought settled at the end of the Sin War. In light of Diablo's recent attack and the role the Black Soulstone and the demon's human host had played, by Council law, Imperius had the right to demand that the issue be re-examined. In a repeat of history thousands of years passed, Imperius demanded that humanity and Sanctuary be eradicated. Auriel erred to humanity's side, but with far less conviction than she had done so in the past. Finally, Itherael spoke—the issue at the heart of the matter was the Black Soulstone, and as it was forged by human magic, the Scroll of Fate could not guide him. The debate once again turned to the fate of the stone, and finally, Tyrael spoke—it had to be hidden in Sanctuary. Imperius was aghast at such a suggestion, and Auriel sided with him to a point. Tyrael claimed that the Black Soulstone was corrupting them, while Imperius once again singled Tyrael out for his mortality. Eventually Imperius drew his weapon, mirroring events prior to Tyrael taking mortal status. The events fresh in his mind, Tyrael refused to draw El'druin. But like before, he did leave, storming out of the meeting chamber—either the Council would respect his decision to become mortal, or he would not remain. Outside, his anger boiled over, and in light of the mockeries of Balzael, he did draw his sword and the two came to blows. Imperius intervened and ordered that Tyrael be let go, but still chastised him for his 'mortal failings' and refusal to consult Chalad'ar. The Waters of Wisdom :"Behold, my brothers and sisters, Wisdom comes as a mortal to stand before the Arch, but his eyes burn and his ears bleed! Is he not an insult before Anu and all that is holy?" "I am still your brother." "You are an immortal who chose to leave his own kind and stand with the human race! The mighty Tyrael, who served as Justice and fought our enemies on the battlefield, will no longer take his place among the archangels. And now he comes here, on a day of celebration, to dirty the Arch with his filth! Your moment of reckoning is fast approaching." —Balzael and Tyrael in argument. Tyrael doubted it was his brother's intent, but Imperius's barbs nonetheless prompted him to action, and he ventured into the Pools of Wisdom, Malthael's former domain. Peering into Chalad'ar, the Chalice of Wisdom, Tyrael's fears were confirmed—so long as the Black Soulstone remained in the care of angels, it would bring about the downfall of both Heaven and Sanctuary. The task of standing vigil over the relic did not rest with angels, but with mankind, for only they possessed the potential foresight, willpower, and perspective necessary to take on such a burden. However, the council members would never release the Black Soulstone willingly, so Tyrael kept his conclusion a secret and began considering who he could entrust the soulstone to. The Horadrim lingered in his mind, but the order had ceased to exist with Cain's death. Reading Cain's writings however, Tyrael learned of the existence of the First Ones, a group of scholars who had laid the foundations for a new order. Thus, Tyrael resolved to refound the order, and to entrust it to guard the Black Soulstone. Furthermore, he began considering where the stone might be hidden, and researched the histories of Sanctuary's hidden locations, such as Ureh and the Arcane Sanctuary. He made note of a network of catacombs within Westmarch. All the while, the corruption of the Black Soulstone spread. A messenger from Auriel informed Tyrael that the Council had refused to act on his advice to hide the stone in Sanctuary. He could sense a bloodlust in the Council members unlike anything that he had felt before, and feared that if he remained in Heaven, his days of freedom would be numbered. Still, he attended another Lightsong—an angel was to be born that would be assigned to the command of Imperius. Once again, he felt isolated from his fellow angels due to his mortal status. Yet something else was wrong this time—there was dissonance in the Arch, yet none of the other angels seemed to realize it. The angel was born, yet Tyrael felt a dissonance within her as well, a dissonance that again, the other angels seemed oblivious to. As his eyes and ears burned, he realized that the Black Soulstone had corrupted the Arch itself, and that Chalad'ar had heightened his senses to the point where he could see it. Turning to leave, Balzael once again confronted him, mocking him. Informing him that tomorrow, the Council would put him on trial for treason. A staged debate, Tyrael knew—the Council could not be saved while the Black Soulstone remained in Heaven. As such, he chose to leave, resolving to forge a team of gifted humans to seize the Black Soulstone. Opening a portal, he left the High Heavens, taking Chalad'ar with him. Storm of Light :"I cannot destroy the stone, nor allow its evil to remain within the Heavens. And so it must be hidden. Even from the angels." —Tyrael The Horadrim After leaving Heaven, Tyrael continued to consult Chalad'ar. It strengthened his resolve, but repeated use began to take a toll on his well-being. Every time he withdrew, he was left more and more drained, and yet hungry for more. To strengthen the new order, Tyrael sought out trustworthy mortals whose talents lay in magic and other martial disciplines. These included Jacob of Staalbreak, the Wizard Shanar, the Monk Mikulov, the Gynvir, Zayl the Necromancer, and Thomas and Cullen of the First Ones.Storm of Light During this time, he compiled a tome of writings, of his own, and of those of Cain and Leah. In Khanduras, Tyrael told the group of the history of Sanctuary, from its creation to the Nephalem's triumph over Diablo at the Crystal Arch. He needed the aid of the Horadrim to retrieve the Black Soulstone from Heaven, and to store it in the catacombs of Corvus, an area they admittedly still had to find. On that matter, Zayl suggested that they head for Bramwell to find Borad Nahr, whom he had been led to believe could help them. The meeting was interrupted by a demon attack—remnants of the Lesser Evils' followers. The demonspawn were defeated, but not without wounds to the mortals, and they made for New Tristram to recover. They rested in the Slaughtered Calf Inn. Tension existed between Jacob and Tyrael, for Jacob had wielded El'druin after the destruction of Mount Arreat, before Tyrael summoned the sword back to his side. As night fell, Tyrael was left alone with his doubts. The group were forced to leave in light of a man's death, struck down by a Phantom. Knowing that they would be blamed for the death, Tyrael led the group away, giving them one last chance to leave. None did so, and they left for Bramwell. On the way, Tyrael did his best to answer Cullen's questions, even as mortal life took a physical toll on his body due to lack of food and sleep. Eventually, they reached the town, though Tyrael still advocated caution, lest they draw the attention of a group of Westmarch knights, which were nearby. The group met with Borad, who informed the group of ill-goings in the town—black-winged creatures, taking citizens in the night, made worse by tensions between Westmarch and the Templar Order. Tyrael wondered if Imperius had begun an assault on Sanctuary, but considered it unlikely—even as the Council had darkened due to the Black Soulstone, he reasoned he would have recieved some kind of indication of their intent. Tyrael told Borad of their intent to find a Zakarum repository that he believed could aid them in finding Corvus. Borad confirmed its existence, and handed them one of the texts he had recovered from the area. He agreed to take them there. Despite this, Tyrael was still uneasy. Jacob had told him of a villager who had raved about a "destroyer of worlds," a term used to describe a Sicarai. That, and there was still no explanation for the phantom creatures, nor was he confident that his group of Horadrim could work effectively as a team. Regardless, with the help of Zayl and the demon X'y'Laq, the group gained entry, after a brief altercation with the Bone Demon Il'qual'Amoul. Inside, they found the bones of the missing people of Bramwell. Tyrael realized that it wasn't a repository, but something far older, even older than Zakarum. To make matters worse, the group again came under attack by demons. Endgame The group was successful in retrieving the stone, though Tyrael was called to account for his actions. Imperius demanded that he stand trial, while Auriel and Itherael, who had come to recognise the adverse effects of the Black Soulstone, vouched for his reinstatement as the Aspect of Wisdom, and as an ambassador between the Heavens and the mortal realm. Auriel sorrowfully accepted that Tyrael had chosen a path that had ensured Heaven would no longer be his home, but understood that Sanctuary was where he wanted to be. Imperius was outraged, and Tyrael accepted that his brother would never be swayed from his views on Sanctuary and humanity, and that the bond they had once shared could never be mended. Imperius warned him that if he turned his back on him, they would forever be enemies. In response, Tyrael tossed Chalad'ar at his fellow archangel and took his leave. Reaper of Souls Enter the Reaper :"You have done well Horadrim. Your service here is finished and you should all... run." —Tyrael The stone was successfully stolen, but could not be destroyed. After considering various sites, Tyrael and the Horadrim placed the stone in a series of catacombs underneath Westmarch, an ancient nephalem city which housed the Tomb of Rakkis. It did not escape the gaze of Malthael however, the archangel having since taken on the aspect of death. As he held his former brother-in-arms off, Tyrael dispatched Lorath Nahr to find the nephalem. He then witnessed Malthael reap the very souls of his mortal foes, and easily withstood Tyrael's attempts to defend himself. He then wounded Tyrael himself, but could not, or would not, take his soul also. Malthael thus proceeded to take the stone for himself, ignoring Tyrael's warnings that the nephalem would stop him.2013-08-21, Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Opening Cinematic. YouTube, accessed on 2013-08-22 Tyrael met with his former companions later in Westmarch, currently being overrun by Malthael's thralls. He explained that with the defeat of Diablo, Malthael had deemed the time right to end the Eternal Conflict, which meant the eradication of humanity as per its demonic heritage. This was demonstrated when Reapers entered the nearby Zakarum Cathedral, killing many of the people taking shelter there. Fighting alongside the nephalem, Nahr and Westmarch soldiers, Tyrael and his allies were able to defeat the Death Maiden Kasadya and her underlings. The Nephalem wanted to find Malthael, but Tyrael only knew that he was not in Westmarch, and could be anywhere in Creation. However, he revealed that when Malthael took the stone, a sliver of the artifact broke off. Having retrieved it, Tyrael reasoned that if he studied the sliver, he might be able to locate Malthael. The Nephalem was able to save Westmarch and learn of Malthael's presence in Pandemonium. Upon learning of this, Tyrael took the Nephalem to the Pandemonium Gate in Heaven, only to find it under attack by Malthael's Reapers. Upon their foes' defeat, Imperius appeared, who reluctantly agreed that Malthael had to be stopped despite the fact that he did not care whether Malthael wanted to destroy humanity. Imperius led the Nephalem into Pandemonium. Tyrael reunited with the Nephalem outside the Pandemonium Fortress, informing the hero of Malthael's plan. He intended to use the Black Soulstone to consume all demonic essence in Sanctuary. As human souls were both essences of angels and demons, the loss of their demonic side would destroy them.Diablo III, Act V The New Face of Death The gates of the massive fortress were breached. Tyrael informed the Nephalem that in order to defeat Malthael, they had to become "one with death," and the hero descended into the depths of the fortress. After the Nephalem defeated Matheal, Tyrael saw his companion in a new light. While the hero had defeated the most mighty adversaries that Heaven and Hell had provided, the Nephalem was still mortal. One day, Tyrael knew, his ally would be tempted by corruption. He was left to ponder whether the Nephalem would resist, or bring about a new doom.Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Ending Cinematic In-game Diablo II In Diablo II, Tyrael appears as a quest giver at the Pandemonium Fortress in Act IV. In the expansion, he also provides the services of a mercenary captain. He takes gold to revive mercenaries, leading to many calling him a money-hoarder. Blizzard jokingly explained this behavior by saying that Tyrael has to pay certain bills. Diablo III Tyrael falls to Sanctuary after his fall from grace in the High Heavens. He aids the nephalem hero in many tasks during the events of Diablo III, including helping him in the Scouring of Caldeum and the Siege of Bastion's Keep. When Azmodan attacks the castle, Tyrael acts as the soldier's commander. In addition, Tyrael helps the nephalem in fighting his way through Heaven when it falls to Diablo's forces. Tyrael appears in the game's Adventure Mode. He provides the mode's tutorial to the player.2013-11-22, Blizzplanet | Diablo III: Reaper of Souls F&F Beta – Adventure Mode Gameplay as Crusader (Video). Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-01-01 He is voiced by Jonathan Adams in the game. Dialogue :See Tyrael's Dialogue In Other Games As with Diablo himself, Tyrael makes an appearance in World of Warcraft. He is a non-combat pet, offered at the World Wide Invitational along with a beta key for Wrath of the Lich King, inside a goody bag. It could also be won on different WoW fan-sites, along with the beta keys. A mount called "Tyrael's Charger" was offered to players who signed up for the World of Warcraft annual pass, which guaranteed free access to Diablo III upon its release as well as guaranteed beta entry for Mists of Pandaria. The mount is a horse in golden armor with Tyrael's signature wings. Tyrael appears in Heroes of the Storm as a playable warrior hero. A Tyrael Marine portrait is available in StarCraft. Personality and Traits Tyrael was once seen as the most rigid of all angels, firm in his adherence to laws, rules, and order. He had a single duty, namely to secure victory for Heaven in the Eternal Conflict. He was renowned for being calm and controlled and meticulous in his execution of combat technique. He wields El'druin, the Sword of Justice. Outside of combat, Tyrael was noted for being fair and impartial, as justice itself must be. Because of exposure to Chalad'ar, Tyrael's senses have been heightened. Because of Uldyssian's sacrifice, Tyrael underwent a change of heart, and became something of a maverick to Heaven. He intervened on humanity's behalf, despite the edicts of his fellow Council members. Even as a mortal, he stayed true to the ideals of justice.Diablo III, Act II (Cinematic) As a mortal, Tyrael had a little bit of trouble understanding humanity. He couldn't comprehend how humans could press forward, even if they are living in a time of great despair. His true test came when he too was overcome with despair when Diablo assaulted Heaven but his nephalem companions pressed forward. After seeing the Hell rifts close however, Tyrael rejoined his companions and finally understood that although mankind faces death and darkness every day, they still find the courage to move forward. The human spirit never ceases to amaze him and he has embraced aspects of mortal life such as the ability to dream. Trivia *A statue of Tyrael exists on Blizzard Entertainment's campus.2013-04-18, Would You Buy Blizzard Entertainment Life-Size Figures?. ''Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-04-19 Smaller action figure collectibles of Tyrael also exist.Diablo 3 III Mini Tyrael Statue From Blizzcon 2011 By Blizzard Entertainment and Sideshow Collectibles, Amazon. Accessed on 2013-07-03Mini Tyrael Statue Collectible Game Cosplay Model Garage Kits, Amazon. Accessed on 2013-07-03 *In a poll conducted by Blizzard, Tyrael was voted as players' favorite Angiris Council member.2013-02-27, Poll: Who's Your Favorite Angiris Council Member?. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-04-19 *A Tyrael vinyl statue is available.2014, Funko POP Games Diablo Tyrael Vinyl Figure. Amazon, accessed on 2014-06-06 *Tyrael's wings can be purchased as a prop for an Xbox Live avatar for $5. After all, as it points out, it's not like he's using them anymore.Tyrael Wings, Xbox Live. Accessed on 2013-10-01 *Týr (of similar name to Tyrael) was a god of justice in Norse mythology. *Blizzard has not yet fully explored as to whether the Angiris Council could grant Tyrael his wings and/or immortality back. In the view of Leonard Boyarski, for Tyrael's sacrifice to have meaning, it should be impossible to reverse, or at least extremely hard.2013-12-08, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III Lore and Story Q&A Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-03-29 *Brian Kindregan has speculated that the ramifications of Tyrael becoming mortal will continue to be explored. Video References de:Tyrael Category:Angiris Council Category:Angels Category:Diablo II NPCs Category:Diablo III NPCs Category:Aspects